(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention generally relates to the field of golf instructional devices and more particularly to instructional devices for assisting a user to visually perceive the optimum point of entry into a golf hole and to further identify the breaking point between a target line and a line of travel when putting/chipping golf balls.
Golf is a very popular sport which requires an extraordinary amount of training, skill, and precise timing gained through substantial experience. To learn golf, a prospective golf player typically takes a series of lessons from a professional who can properly instruct the player on the correct swing. Generally, the instructors teach golfers the proper form of a golf swing and correct their subtle errors in an attempt to perfect their swing. These lessons help the player fine tune their ability to accurately drive the golf ball desired distances using drivers, irons or woods. However, a successful golf game is also dictated by the use of wedges and putters. It is estimated that on a typical par 72 course, putting accounts for almost fifty percent of all shots taken while the remaining fifty percent of shots are taken using irons, woods, and wedges. As experienced golfers may recognize, having proper putting technique and skills can dramatically change a golfer""s game and can make the difference between winning and losing a golf game.
As golf instructors understand, one of the best ways to improve putting skill is through kinesthetic learning. Adjusting the amount of force necessary to propel a golf ball a desired distance and fine-tuning the relative arm-motions may be practiced repeatedly so as to build a subconscious memory of the particular combinations of each factor when putting/chipping. In golf instruction, teaching a golfer the correct golf swing may assist a golfer in obtaining the proper distance and speed to reach the hole. However, one of the most difficult aspects of putting and chipping is the skill of adjusting the golf swing speed and angle to account for the slope of a green. More specifically, a golfer must visually identify a target line which the golfer actually hits the ball along, the breaking point where the ball deviates from the target line due to the slope of the green, the line on which the golf ball will actually travel, and the golf ball""s point of entry into the hole. It is through an understanding of each of these that a golfer may successfully putt/chip a ball into a golf hole. In doing so, the golfer must essentially approximate the slope angle, the distance, and the speed which is necessary to hit the ball into the hole. Extensively practicing a golf swing might improve speed and distance control, but aiming and accommodating speed and distance control based on the slope angle requires more visual perception and experience than swing technique.
For example, in the simplest scenario, a golfer may be presented with having to putt/chip to a golf hole on a substantially flat green. In this case, the target line and the ball line should be the same and there would be no breaking point since the ball should merely travel in a straight line to the golf hole. Additionally, the point of entry is generally predictable by the golfer and it is easy to identify that the point of entry substantially coincides with the target line. However, as is more typical in golfing, the greens are generally sloped in one direction or another. In addition, some greens have undulations or other imperfections in the grass which may cause the ball to drift into an unintended direction if undiscovered by the golfer during surveying. Thus, to successfully putt/chip a ball into the golf hole, the golfer must initially survey the green and establish the direction and severity of the green""s slope. Some golfers engage in what is known as xe2x80x9cplumb bobbingxe2x80x9d whereby the golfer stands substantially close to the ground and holds the putter shaft vertical while facing the golf hole to establish the slope of the green. The vertical shaft provides a reference line by which the golfer may judge the severity of the slope. Once the slope of the green is established, the golfer must then determine where the target line should be. Some golfers may accomplish this by imagining a point several feet in front of their ball while others picture an imaginary line. Generally, the target line is selected while also imagining the line of travel and establishing where the ball might deviate from the target line at its breaking point. Depending upon the severity of the slope, the line of travel may generally be straight and substantially coincide with the target line until the ball begins to curve and otherwise deviate from the target line at the breaking point. Additionally, depending upon the severity of the slope, the golf ball""s actual point of entry may be even more difficult to predict since the ball may break more severely or less severely than expected. It is this crucial point of entry that golfers have the most difficulty visualizing since it is largely dependant upon visualizing the line of travel and understanding that the golf ball will generally lose speed as it gets closer to the golf hole.
While most golfers may have a general idea as to where the target line, breaking point, ball line, and point of entry might be, the reality is that almost ninety percent of golfers tend to miss their putts on the xe2x80x9clow sidexe2x80x9d of the break. In this respect, golfers may incorrectly perceive the breaking point, the line of travel, and the point of entry by deciding upon a target line which allows the golf ball to break too early and curve before the golf hole. Professional golfers who are more experienced in compensating for such factors are by no means perfect either. Even though professional golfers may be better at compensating for the slope of a green, they are ultimately relying upon the same skill of visualizing the target line, breaking point, line of travel, and point of entry as an amateur golfer would. Accordingly, there is a need for an instructional device which allows golfers of all skill levels to visualize the line of travel, the breaking point and target line during putting and chipping.
Prior art devices exist for allowing a golfer to improve their swing when using a long-distance driver, iron, wood golf club or even the putter. In fact, some devices even guide golfers during their putting swing to assist with the desired pendulum-like motion associated therewith. However, as understood, none of the prior art devices assist golfers in visually identifying the line of travel, breaking point, target line, and point of entry during putting and chipping.
The present invention specifically addresses and alleviates the above-identified deficiencies in the art. In this regard, the present invention assists golfers by allowing an instructor, or student golfer, to focus attention upon the optimum breaking point between the target line and the line of travel, and the ultimate point of entry into the golf hole. Such focus is particularly directed to approximate and visualize the area where the ball has the best chance to enter the golf hole. More specifically, by fabricating a golf instructional device in accordance with the present invention, a golfer may place the device adjacent the golf hole and rotate the device thereabout depending upon the approximate slope angle of the green. In this respect, the device allows the golfer to more accurately visualize the point of entry and estimate a club swing speed necessary for the ball to travel along a selected target line and break therefrom at a breaking point toward the golf hole along the line of travel.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a golf instructional device for assisting a golfer to putt/chip a golf ball to a golf hole. The device includes a substantially rigid body formed to visually identify point of entry adjacent the golf hole and a breaking point on a line of travel. The body defines an intermediate guide portion having a generally u-shaped configuration formed to surround at least a portion of the golf hole. The body also defines an elongated first guideline member extending from a portion of the intermediate guideline member, the first guideline member defining a first boundary for the point of entry. Additionally, an elongated second guideline member extending from a portion of the intermediate guideline member is defined by the body. The second guideline member defines a second boundary for the point of entry. At least a portion of the intermediate guideline member is positionable adjacent the golf hole and rotatable thereabout such that the first and second guideline members collectively define the first and second boundaries for the point of entry therebetween and further identify the breaking point.
To allow the golfer to understand that there is essentially a margin of error in putting or chipping the golf ball to the golf hole, boundaries may be defined to show how much error is allowed in putting the golf ball to the hole. These boundaries may be communicated to the golfer by placing the device adjacent the golf hole and pointing the guideline members toward the direction of the boundaries. Additionally, the forming of the boundaries clarifies to the golfer where the proper point of entry is which will allow the golf ball to fall into the golf hole. It has been discovered that such point of entry defined by the boundaries, if followed by the golfer, yields positive results with little or no missed shots. Various sizes and shapes of the device may be fabricated to be utilized for varying degrees of breaks. In addition, a single device may be fabricated which allows the golfer to adjust the curvature of the device depending upon the degree of break. Such adjustments may be made by providing for retractable guideline members which are shapeable and/or extendable.
Advantageously, the device may be flipped between its planar surfaces to allow a golfer to utilize the device as an aid from any angle that golfer is approaching from, which depends upon the slope angle of the green. Additionally, to prevent slippage or other undesirable movements of the device when placed into position adjacent the golf hole, mounting members may be inserted through the device and into the green to prevent environmental conditions, such as wind, from causing misalignment of the device.
Therefore, it is one of the objects of the invention to provide a golf instructional device which allows golfers to visualize the ultimate point of entry and a breaking point.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a method of positioning a golf instructional device adjacent a golf hole to allow the golfer to visualize the ultimate point of entry and the breaking point.